Agate the rabbit
Agate the rabbit is a character created by CrimsonTagger Biography Ex-GUN spy Agate worked with GUN for a year under the name onyx before her temper got the better of her during a mission resulting in her field partner sustaining serious injuries and extreme brain damage. angry about the events she faked her own death and became quite spiteful towards GUN and as a stuff you she offers her skills as a spy to Eggman intentionally joining forces with one of GUN's enemies, after which they staged an attack with Agate playing the damsel in distress for sonic to save. she quickly and easily seemingly made friends with sonic and his gang, she worked with them for a while mysteriously obtaining and offering information on Eggman and his robots for them, being odd, but helpful. until some chaos emeralds went missing, during which she suddenly became no help at all, offering useless information that always led to a dead end. eventually Amy caught on and busted her selling chaos emeralds to anyone who offered a decent price (having no interest in the actual emeralds only the money that they're worth) realizing she had been busted and that lying her way out of it wouldn't work this time, she went into hiding. she now works in the black market and is also able to be hired as a hitman. she occasionally makes appearances around sonic and his friends, but only ever to cause trouble Relations with other characters Sonic since being caught out by Amy Agate and Sonic have not gotten on at all given that sonic is the hero and needs to protect his friends he tries to avoid Agate now knowing she brings nothing but trouble and misfotune Knuckles due to Sonic and Knuckles rivalary Agate is quite fond of Knuckles, but only because his temper tantrums tend to work in her favour, she often offers him black market deals when he's alone and valnurable. plus she enjoys watching someone at least deal few blows to Sonic since Eggman seems incapable of doing so Amy another friend of Sonic that Agate enjoys ripping off, Amy is often the first to get fired up when Agate dares show her face around them around them, Amy won't give Agate even a second to explain herself, when Agate catches her depressed about sonic on the other hand after avoiding a few hammer attacks Agate often offers love potions and such, stuff that won't work but to a valnurable love sick girl seem like a great idea Shadow the hedgehog to begin with Agate thought of Shadow as a total badass and wanted to be more like him, however after spending time with his anti-social grumpiness got on her nerves and her constant excitement and chattering got on his. though Agate still thinks he's pretty cool she has no interest in befriending him or having anything to do with him really. Rouge the bat her relationship with Rouge often seems to depend on the chaos emeralds, if Agate has emeralds and rouge has the right amount to pay for them they get on fine, when one or the other does n't hold up their end of the deal or tries to steal from the other it often turns into a mini war Rift and Chao remember in sonic adventure when you could say good-bye to your chao and never see them again? the forest that stay in is cared for by Agate's chao Rift, Agate found Rift's newly respawned egg when wondering through the forst at a young age and decided to take off with it she carried it around everwhere until the egg hatched and out came an already named chao Rift, Agate proceeded to care for the baby chao as much as possible but often got rejected by the young chao and it seemed to very much hate the normal chao gardens, after reaching the adult stage Agate decided out of curiousity to take her back to the forest her egg came from. once there rift returned to the adonded chao, Agate, now knowing of the place, helps rift care for all the chao in the forest. it's probably the only non selfish thing she does Flare the hedgehog close friends and co-workers for a year, when first joining GUN Flare took Agate under her wing and trained her along with Garnet the three made an amazing team seemingly being able to take on any challenge however after their first failed mission resulted in Garnet being highly damaged and Agate's disappearance the two lost contact (Agate then onyx was presumed dead). a year later fate would have it they bump into each other again leaving both shocked. Agate is now slightly on the run/hiding whenever need be to avoid flare's rage while flare work endlessly trying to track down her ex-team mate for what exactly she's unsure but Agate's definatly got a lot to answer for Preep the Rabbit At the start Agate finds Preep to be on of the most annoying mobians she has ever met. After learning that Preep is her future adopted daughter because strongly questioning her future choices often making statements like to remember no matter how tempting it gets to never have a kid because it was clearly a big mistake. Once Agate begins to mature however she does grow to be fond of Preep even getting to a point where she actually looks forward to when she gets to adopt Preep. On a side note Agate doesn't understand preep's need to constantly be around her, despite how much she told Preep to leave her alone Preep always stuck to her like glue. Until she met 8 year old Preep. Teams Team 27 a team Agate worked with while in GUN Topaz/Flare the hedgehog (mechanic, eletronic expert etc) Onyx/Agate the rabbit (spy / data collector) Garnet the hedgehog (field agent) the team dispanded after a mission resulted in serious injury and Agate fleeing without a word leaving Flare by herself Skills, Abillities, Fighting style and Weapons Agate has the ability to control electricity as well as store it in her body, though she can only store a certain amount. which means usually if you can avoid her attacks until she runs out electricity she's a lot easier to beat, but taking her head on in a thunder storm, near a power plant, near a character that can create electricity or when touching any type of good electricity conductor is probably a bad idea. Unless you are the character that can create electricity in which case either of you using your power seems pretty pointless Having previously working as a spy Agate is very good at stealth and her dark fur makes it all even easier, her main technique when taking on an opponent is to just take em out from behind or from a distance avoiding getting into a fight all together, though she likes to make it seem like it's because stealth attacks are easier the main reason is really her lack of ability in hand to hand combat and would rather not risk running into someone who's actually good at it. In the off cases when she does end up in a hand to hand combat she tends to cheat going for a weakness as soon as she finds one, when unable to find a weakness she'll either just throw electricity at the opponent, grab a hold of them and basically taser them, try to gain some distance or bring out one of her weapons, the flail the two main weapons she uses are a bow and arrow and a flail made mostly of electrcity, though she'll use anything with metal on it. The bow is her most used of the two, she can temporarily stun opponents with is and also give them a serious injury from being stabbed with it as well the possibility of killing them depending on where they're hit, she can also do things like overloading a powerbox to cause a black making it easy to sneak into even the most lit up place. though it can only be used when she's actually planned to use it as she doesn't carry it with her 24/7 her flial, like mentioned above, is only used as a last resort, the chain and ball are both made entirely of electricity meaning it requires her to have a very large amount stored up and even then it can only be used for a short amount of time before she's out of electricity. Unlike the bow and arrow Agate always carries the flail stick as a last resort and also because whacking people over the head from behind with a metal stick usually does the job knocking them out Trivia *She's extremely afraid of hieghts *The blue in her hair is dyed in and as a result can be changed to a different colour, the pattern can also be changed *Much like marine she's has an australian accent *She is named after the stone *It iritates her when people pronounce her name wrong (pronounced ag-it). but then again she gets easily irritated by a lot of stuff *Her chao is a hell of a lot older than she is, the exact age is unkown but it is known she could have easily become a chaos chao long before being found by young Agate *Given the known information above and that chao either die or reincarnate at 5 she was at least 15 years old when Agate found her *Along with Garnet and Topaz/flare, the name used while working for GUN (onyx) came from the chao jewel races *She is polysexual being mainly attracted to gender-neautral/gender fluids and any other form of being neither of both and least attracted to males * Agate doesn't wear gloves so nothing is in the way of any electrical currents she releases from her hand * She is unaware garnet is still alive, as far as she knows he's dead * Breed wise she's a Dawrf angora Gallery agate_new_by_thesupernintendokid-da9ofs0.gif|art by thesupernintendokid so hypes for agate in shorter shorts ;D thank you so much for putting her in dude <3 13493528_1039554842759262_827609604_o.png|art by borderlineskull I'm sorry I messed up your amazing art with my phones shittyness at saving shit ;^; agate_sprite_by_crimsontagger-da7jgfd.png|fuckin amazing sprite by xyladric-david on skype so jelly of people that can do sprites crimsontagger.gif|the mad ass bendy knees icon by leannetran ;D i_can_draw_with_my_finger_now_by_crimsontagger-da5jc7g.png|more clothes for agate to wear nerd.png|hipster loser alert shadow baily.png|outfit inspired by xxxshadowxbaileyxxx's fan art image_by_xxxshadowxbaileyxxx-d9o1qi1.jpg|fan art from xxxshadowxbaileyxxx ;0; <3 humanization.png|human agate summer agate.png|summer vacation Agate them_dang_cops_by_thesupernintendokid-d9k26p3.png|grumpy bby ;0; thank you Thesupernintendokid <3 trade_badass_bunny__by_lillytheseedrian-d9itd4l.png|omg look at how fuckin cute she is, pic by lillytheseedrian agate_by_greywatermelon-d9fnbaz.png|comm from greywatermelon ;D bikini agate.png|what a beach when the skyfalls.png pull a hoe out of a box.png|agate without the hoodie and shorts agate ref.png|agate's ref sheet rift .0.png|agates chao do you even hoodie bruh.png|HOODIES FOR DAYS agate_by_undeadkittenmink-d9cg9co.jpg|Agate drawn by undeadkittenmink everyone 002.png|knuckles, tall cream, sonic, silver and regular cream meet up to discuss mobian stuff nice shadows.png|same as the above with out effects Electric baby.png untitled_drawing_by_crimsontagger-d8c3twt.png|happy new years scribble agate_idle_sprite_by_scifienchantress-d89zrdf.gif|sprite by scifienchantress on deviantart 71.png onyx.png|onyx|link=http://crimsontagger.deviantart.com/art/Team-27-cover-page-498858359 reala x agate.png|GO AWAY YOU WRETCHED RODENT i changed my mind this background is better.png|Reala x Agate except Reala is a hedgehog LE GASP D: agate_the_rabbit_by_1feellikeamonster-d7r2hxr.jpg|Damn Agate looks pretty ;) by 1feellikeamonster|link=http://1feellikeamonster.deviantart.com/art/Agate-the-rabbit-468729423 i_love_the_way_you_flat_out_ignore_me_by_s7rip3s-d7eo03c.png|another collab with wendyatticus :O gift__daren_and_green_vs_agate_by_j_matt-d9hydwd.jpg|adorbs pic of dareen and green vs agate by j-matt 003.png|Reala x Agate, sketch by wendyatticus, coloured by me ;D 72.jpg|agate by Fockette|link=http://fockette.deviantart.com/art/AGATE-444234579 70.png|Agate using a bow and arrow 69.png|Agate and kris the red fox in sonic x poppu x Agate sketch.png|Poppu and Agate sketch from ask Agate 66.png|Agate and Ki-Leigh by ruby|link=http://xxrubytherabbitxx.deviantart.com/art/Dec-4th-Stephie-n-Ki-Leigh-417794663 63.png|Agate by SWN001|link=http://swn001.deviantart.com/ Category:Villains Category:Bad Category:Female Category:Rabbit Category:Speed type characters Category:Rabbits Category:Characters with Lightning Powers Category:Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Assassin Category:Spy Category:GUN Agents Category:Antagonist Category:Blue Category:Characters with plasma powers Category:Theif Category:Mercenaries